


The Ditsy MC, Her Love Interest, and Their Bopping Blob(s)

by athyra



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Fantasy/MMO elements, Neo Fantasy Online, Romantic Comedy, more characters and ships will be tagged as we go along, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athyra/pseuds/athyra
Summary: [NFO isekai AU] Aya suddenly found herself stuck in the world of NFO. Together with an oddball ninja and an overprotective blob, they went on a wild journey to find a way home.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. NFO i - Mint Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with a bunch of concept arts just for fun but before I knew it, a self-indulgent story formed and chapters were outlined and written lmao. Inspired by the recent event "Neo Fantasy Online - Ancient Dragon Bride -" on jpdori, but it's not necessary to read it to understand the story. Just knowing the concept of NFO is enough. Each chapter shouldn't be too long.

Something was poking… no, bouncing on her face. It wasn’t heavy enough to cause pain but it was still uncomfortable to have a solid object repeatedly hitting her nose. It was soft however, like a thick jello, and its surface was pleasantly cool against her skin.

Did Hina bring something new to the studio again? But it didn’t smell like those aromatic oils and why would she keep dabbing at her face? Usually she’d poke or tickle her just to get a reaction. She didn’t want to move at all though. She felt oddly drained of power and her limbs ached like that time she practiced so hard for the choreography of Luka Luka Night Fever.

Still, this unknown object continued to bump her nose and she could also hear the familiar “runn”. 

Aya opened her eyes.

And found herself staring into a pair of beady black orbs that glimmered upon eye contact. 

“Runn! Rururunn!”

Aya blinked once, twice, and again. 

The mint blob with cat ear-like triangles on the top was still staring at her, bouncing rhythmically on her chin. It looked exactly like the Hikawa Hina merchandise that the Agency has been promoting as part of their idol gacha for the upcoming live. It came in keychains, clear files and even magnets. The most recent product was a plushie toy the size of a pineapple and this hopping object looked exactly like the toy, even the yellow braids beneath the ears!

Therefore, Aya concluded that she must be dreaming, or Hina has found a very clever way of animating the toy. Perhaps Maya helped install some sort of tech that made it move? This item shall be quite popular in the merch preorder then. But wait, the plushie was made of felt, so how come this blob had the texture of a jello? It even looked translucent at certain angles? Wait, what was behind it?

“Ru-runn?”

As if sensing her confusion, the blob bounced off and Aya followed its movement by turning her face to the right. 

Grass. 

She blinked and turned again to look upwards. 

Blue sky.

After closing and opening her eyes several times to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating, Aya sat up and clutched at her chest to fight down the panic from overwhelming her senses. She then noticed that she was not wearing her yellow shirt and cerise track pants. She was clad in some silky amaranth robe and pink skirt! Breathing shallowly, she examined her left sleeve and her exposed right arm. Her right hand was also gloved and a simple bracelet was hanging loosely on her wrist. The magenta spherical gem on its center gleamed as she lightly touched its surface.

“Ru-ru-runn~”

The mint blob made the odd sound happily and rubbed itself against her right arm. The cold sensation prompted a small yelp to leave her mouth. She pinched herself hard and despaired at the resulting pain. 

This wasn’t a dream. She desperately glanced around, hoping to see a familiar face on those endless stretches of grassy fields and hills as well as the surrounding forests in the distance. This wasn’t a movie set because there were no filming equipment in sight. 

“W-Where am I? W-What happened to me?”

Whimpering, she got up on her feet and wrapped her arms around herself for minimal comfort. The last thing she could remember was taking a break in the staff room, chatting with the rest of Pastel*Palettes about their upcoming live. Hina was chattering animatedly with Eve about this commercial for a game. Maya soon joined the conversation and even Chisato commented on the skillful use of actors and actresses in the ad to integrate the realistic designs of that game. 

Yes, they all watched the commercial on the big screen together. What was it again?

“Neo… Online… Fantasy?” Aya murmured the unfamiliar words a few more times. NFO was the game that Rinko liked to play, right? Hina had also mentioned that Sayo was hooked on this MMO, and the younger Hikawa tried to make an account too but ended up giving up because it was time consuming. 

No way. This wasn’t some isekai anime where the narrator suddenly got transported to a game world! She didn’t even play the game!

She pinched herself again and almost burst into tears. This really wasn’t a dream. She was stuck here in this strange land!

“Runn-?” 

The mint blob was hovering and hesitantly nudged against her arm, as if offering comfort. Touched by the gesture, she hugged the creature and tucked it under her chin. Strangely, its rumbling ‘runn’ sounds eased her panic and cleared her head. 

Right, there was no point in crying helplessly! If she got here somehow, then she must be able to return to her world. She just needed to find the way! She shall not give up so easily. She wasn’t alone after all.

“Are you Hina-chan by any chance?”

“Rurunn?” 

The blob’s curvy mouth seemed to be smiling as it gazed at her inquisitively. While logic wasn’t reliable at the moment, it wouldn’t be too far-stretched for another member of her band to be teleported into this world, albeit in a different form. The ‘runn’ sounds this creature made resembled the bewildering onomatopoeia Hina always used, such as ‘bopping’, so it was a high chance that this creature really was her friend!

Aya supposed that she was lucky to be a human at least. 

“Okay, Hina-chan. Let’s try to get back to our world!”

That proclamation seemed to energize the blob too, for it grinned at her and wiggled out of her arms to hover beside her head. Aya chuckled at that, half-amazed that she’s already accepted her situation as an obstacle she just had to overcome. Such was the magic of companionship, that she felt the power to accomplish anything as long as she had support.

“Which direction should I take?” 

The blob turned towards the right, where the trees were thinning out in the distance, as opposed to the left side, where the foliage appeared to be thicker. 

“Hmm, less trees means higher chance of us finding a town right? Hina-chan is so smart!” 

The creature squinted its eyes and warbled, sounding quite pleased with itself. It then settled on the top of her head and purred again as if to encourage her to go forward. Since it almost felt like wearing a hat, Aya didn’t mind the creature nestling there and began to walk. The boots were oddly light in spite of its bulky shape, and the clothing was shielding her from the wind at least. 

She must try to keep her thoughts positive and make the most out of this bizarre situation! It could just be a fun adventure, like the time Pastel*Palettes went on the wild island, or that time when they had to escape the supposedly haunted mansion. She could just pretend the staff and film crew were somewhere out of sight, and all she had to do was focus on her mission of returning to her home world!

To alleviate her unease, she chatted about the upcoming live, new MC ideas and even mini-skits to involve their fans. The mint blob replied every now and then with its unique croons and, while Aya had no idea what it was saying, its rapt attention boosted her confidence. She was definitely so glad that she was not alone!

If it weren’t for her unusual outfit and the jello-creature on her head, she would’ve thought that she had gone to a scenic resort. The gorgeous blue sky, the refreshing scent of nature and the saturated hue of green of the grass were like a reprieve from the bustling lifestyle in the city. In fact, the scenery reminded her of the photos that Eve showed the band of her trip with a few of their mutual friends to Kaoru’s uncle’s cabin. 

She sure hoped to see a familiar face soon, or any human face really, just so she could ask questions.

After walking for some time and climbing to a hilltop, Aya finally could see the silhouettes of buildings in the far distance. The thrilling sense of accomplishment was quickly doused by the sight before her.

“T-That’s still gonna take hours,” she groaned but immediately pumped her fist to rejuvenate her spirits. “Well, I’d better hurry if I want to reach town before the sun comes down right, Hina-chan?”

When the blob didn’t reply, she quizzically reached up for her companion but it hopped off her head and suddenly flashed. She shielded her eyes from the light and a powerful force knocked her off her feet. Screaming in surprise and fear, she rolled down the hill until she came to a stop against a sizable boulder at the bottom. Wincing from the numerous scrapes and bruises she must have gotten from the fall, she looked up to see the mint blob flashing periodically to deflect something.

Aya squeaked and pressed her back tightly against the boulder, her eyes wide in terror.

What was that monstrous thing?! 

A colossal bear-like creature was hunched over as it roared at the mint blob, saliva trickling and splattering down its jaw. Its asymmetric fangs jutted outwards menacing like those of a mountain boar, and each of its claws was the size of a chair. It swung its disproportionately large forearms at the hovering blob, which flashed upon impact each time and somehow knocked the force of the strike back to the monster.

Aya’s heart pounded in her ears, cold fear drenching over her body when she noticed the flashes diminishing and the blob’s movement slowing down.

“Hina-chan!”

She realized her mistake as soon as she called out, for the monster turned its attention to her and charged down the hill towards her! Screaming, she scrambled to her feet and began to run, only to trip from her shaky legs just a few steps later.

Was she going to die? 

In this unknown place, all alone, without even understanding why and how she got here in the first place?

“Ru-runn!”

She looked back in horror to see the mint blob flying into the path of the monster’s warpath. The abomination slashed at the small shape but stumbled, apparently stunned, and the blob…

The blob splattered into several droplets.

And vanished.

“HINA-CHAN!!!!”

No way. She must be mistaken or this was simply some sort of magical effect. There was no way that Hina, her friend, was just killed? There must be a way to revive the jello creature. If this world was like a game’s, then surely there should be healing magic, potion, anything, to save her dear friend!

She would just have to survive and learn how to do just that. She should concentrate on this opportunity to escape or else Hina’s sacrifice would be wasted! 

It was easier thought than done, however. She wasn’t able to get far before the monster roared and resumed charging towards her at a startling speed. Tears filled her eyes from anguish, fear and anger at all the ludicrous happenings but mostly at her own helplessness. 

The gem on the bracelet flickered brightly and, as if entranced, she touched its heated surface. 

A burst of pink light almost blinded her vision and the monster skidded to a stop in wariness. The beam of light formed a circular shape with unknown scriptures around its perimeter, and thrummed with power until someone fell out of its center.

“Woah! What just happened?!”

Even though the newcomer sounded confused, she still landed on her feet with feline-like grace. The jostling movement caused the half-mask she was wearing to drop to the ground, revealing a familiar face beneath.

“H-H-Hina-chan?!” 

The mint-haired girl blinked even as Aya hugged her tightly and bawled against her shoulder. 

“Ermm, this is kinda awkward… oh, it’s not like I don’t enjoy this but it’s not everyday that a pretty girl just throws herself in your arms, ahaha!”

“Sniff… w-what?” Aya tried to get her sobs under control as she took a step back to take a closer look at her friend. 

Hina was wearing her characteristic devil-may-care expression and those chartreuse eyes were glimmering in guileless excitement, but that was where the similarities ended. Her hair was a bit disheveled without those twin signature braids in sight, and a long braid swung behind her as she slightly rolled back and forth on her heels. Like Aya, Hina was also donning an odd outfit, a kimono-top of some sort, a pauldron on her right shoulder, shorts that seemed practical and bulky leggings. She reminded Aya of those ninjas from popular Ancient Japan animes that Eve often gushed about.

“I’ll let you look all you want later, but we have a bigger problem right now!” Sticking out her tongue, Hina easily picked her up and jumped onto the boulder. The abrupt momentum made her a bit woozy and she could only dumbly stare as her friend dumped her onto the rock and hopped down with a mighty yelp.

Blades were flying. Flashes of blue light. Pained snarls.

It was over within moments. The monster vanished into ether just as the blob had done, leaving no trace of the battle behind other than markings on the disturbed grass. By the time Hina rejoined her on the boulder, her rear was still smarting from being dropped onto a hard surface.

“W-what just happened-?”

“Haha, you should see your face! So funny, like a fish that got tossed out of the river!”

The familiar teasing and giggles were too much. She started crying again and wrapped her arms tightly around Hina once more.

“Woah! I know I saved your life and all but do you really wanna do it out here in the open? Hmm, that’s actually kinda bopping~”

“Mou, Hina-chan! At least lemme enjoy the moment!” Though slightly annoyed, she couldn’t help but chuckle and playfully pinch the grinning girl’s arm. A sense of security enveloped her and the adrenaline receded. Everything will be alright now. It didn’t matter that she had countless questions. Hina was alive and that was what mattered.

“Hey hey, how do you know my name though? Have we met?”

Aya blinked.

“And like, I was on the other side of the forest and suddenly this zappity magic was all over me and here I am! You seem kinda noob and you got noodle arms, so how did you manage to do a high-level spell like that?”

Aya reached out and cupped Hina’s cheeks.

And pulled hard.

“Owww!”

“You’re Hina-chan… right? It has to be you.”

The skin was warm and soft to the touch. Aya was certain that this was her friend Hikawa Hina. 

“Hmm? Yeah, my name is Hina but like I said, I’ve never met you before and… hey, are you okay? Oi~”

Even though this girl was waving her hand in front of her face, Aya was unable to focus her rapidly blurring vision. Her mind was overwhelmed with confusion and disbelief, and her body was finally at its limit after all the ordeals. 

She slumped forward, her consciousness gone. 

  
  



	2. NFO ii - HINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback aka fuel! <3 Still trying to keep this format of relatively short length per chapter, we'll see how that progresses lol

“... manmaru o yama ni irodori wo…”

“Pff, what’s that? Some sort of incantation? Glad you’re awake though! You’re kinda heavy.”

Aya’s groan turned into a yelp when she was dropped onto her buttocks. The sense of deja vu prompted her to snap open her eyes. The Hina look-alike, who’s probably been giving her a piggyback ride, turned around and crouched down.

“Are you better now? Do you want some water?”

“I- yes, please.”

The girl hummed to herself as she took out a canteen and passed it to her. Their fingers briefly touched and Aya clung on before the other girl could withdraw her hand.

“Hmm?”

“Ah, i-it’s nothing,” Aya mumbled awkwardly and chugged down the water to try to wash away the disorienting feeling.

“You shouldn’t drink so fast, you’re gonna chok - see, told ya!” Snickering, the ninja patted her back as she coughed feebly. The cool water did jolt her senses and she was able to think again. A quick glance around was despairing, for she was sitting on the roadside with only grass fields and hills all around her. She was still here in this strange world, a world that seemed to resemble the Neo Fantasy Online game that she watched the commercial of. She had hoped that she would somehow return to her world and that everything had been a dream. However, the dull aches from the bruises and the stings from the scrapes already informed her otherwise before she even opened her eyes. 

Like it or not, she was stuck here until further notice. At least, the buildings’ silhouettes were a lot closer, meaning they should arrive in town before the sun completely disappeared behind the horizon. Maybe a proper rest would help her reorganize her thoughts and plan her next steps.

“Hi-na...chan?” Aya said slowly, uncertain how to address this stranger who seemed like a doppelganger of her friend. 

“Yeah, that’s me! Now that you’re awake, I wanna know how you know my name. Not a lot of people do, and you sure don’t look related to any of the bandits that raised me.”

Aya stared in silence for a moment to absorb the information. Unlike her, this girl was truly an inhabitant of this NFO world. Other than being slightly more sinewy and having different hairstyle, this Hina definitely resembled Pastel*Palettes’ guitarist through and through. 

“Y-You look like one of my friends, and you even act like her, so I thought-”

“Bopping! Haha, do I have a twin or what? But I don’t have any siblings though,” Hina’s smile was bright, “So it was your friend that you were calling for then, not me.”

“H-huh?”

“Before your magic teleported me here, I heard what I think was your voice calling me - erm, calling for ‘Hina-chan’. And earlier when I was carrying you, you were mumbling that name too. I was and am still so curious! If you were anyone else I would’ve taken your valuables and left you by that rock, heh.”

Aya frowned at that. She didn’t think this girl was that callous, not after heroically saving her and caring for her until now. 

“I was a Thief before becoming a proper Ninja-for-hire, y’know.” As if hearing her unspoken question, the ninja elaborated helpfully. “But yeah, I was just sprinting through the woods over there when you somehow warped me here - specifically, you linked to my necklace.”

It was then that Aya noticed an unnoticeable necklace around the other girl’s neck. The pendant was a very small pink flower but the design reminded her of Pastel*Palettes’ motif.

“This was just something I’ve always worn so I don’t know how we’re connected - hey are we long-lost siblings? Even though we look nothing alike?”

“Err, I really don’t think we’re related-?” Aya’s mind whirred with endless possibilities. Was this even her own body, or was it only her ‘spirit’ that got sent to this strange world? Was there an original ‘owner’ for this body? This was all too confusing!

“Huh, doesn’t seem like you know anything so whatever. Probably not that important. Anyway, I’m sure I’m not the same person as your friend because my name is spelled pretty uniquely I’d say! See? Kinda like blades! H-I-N-A!”

The ninja spelled out her name in katakana ヒナ on the soil and grinned up at her to expect some sort of response. Aya didn’t have the heart to tell her that the Hina from her world has a more complex way of writing the name. 

“How about your family name?”

“Weren’t you listening? I was raised by a bunch of bandits, who don’t have family names either,” the mint-haired girl shrugged and folded her arms contemplatively. “You’re really weird, Pinkie.”

“Um, my name is Aya-”

“Okay, that’s not too weird a name but still, you’re not like anyone I’ve met, and I don’t know, you have this shooby feel? Where’re you from? What were you doing out there by yourself when you’re so weak? You’re a Summoner right? Where’s your summon?”

“Hina-chan!” Aya stood up abruptly, startling HINA who comically toppled backwards. 

“Yeah, that’s me-?”

“No, that’s not what I mean, um-” Aya held up her hands to stop the girl from another barrage of information that she could not understand. “B-Before you got here, I had a companion. It was my… summon, I think, like you said, but it got k-killed because it was trying to protect me.” Tears welled up in her eyes when recalling how her first friend in this bizarre world was just gone.

“Geez, you sure are a crybaby. It must be an important summon to you then.” HINA nodded solemnly and stood up as well. “Alright, I’ll help you.”

“Y-You will?” Hope coursed through her veins. If that mint blob was her summon then surely, she had the ability to revive it!

“Yeah, but first I need to check something.” 

HINA gripped both of her hands and closed their distance so that their faces were barely an inch apart. Aya swallowed an embarrassing squeak but was unable to look away from those intense eyes. It was almost as HINA was trying to pierce into her soul with that gaze alone. 

“You really are weird. I don’t see any spark of magic but,” HINA whispered so quietly that Aya had trouble catching her words in spite of their proximity. She squeezed her hands and leaned forward so that their foreheads were now touching. “I can feel it. I think you just don’t know how to release it that’s all. Now, hold still, I need to feel your magic.”

Not even daring to nod or breathe, Aya could only count her galloping heartbeats as HINA stayed still and continued to gaze into her eyes without blinking for a few moments. 

“Haha, it’s really warm and… pleasant. I like it,” the ninja smiled softly as she backed away. Aya’s face still felt hot and her hands still warm even as HINA rummaged through her satchel.

“Ah there, it should help. I did take a peek earlier,” she unfurled a thick roll of scrolls and took out one specific parchment. “Now, tell me your full name.”

“M-Maruyama Aya.”

“Okay, Aya-chan, try to visualize your summon and don’t let your mind wander no matter what I’m doing okay?”

Aya did her best to do just that even though she was surprised by how HINA was cutting the parchment with a kunai. She winced when her fingertip was poked by the blade to draw a bead of blood. HINA did the same to her own fingertip with another kunai, and carefully smeared the blood onto those hacked pieces of scroll.

“Basically my magic will be the, hmm, catalyst let’s say, but you’re still gonna do the final move,” the ninja peered at the bracelet on her right hand. “Go ahead and touch that orb.”

Aya inwardly fixated on the image of how the mint blob had happily nuzzled against her right arm close to the said bracelet, and resolutely touched the gem. This caused a burst of pink light and a poof of smoke.

“Runn~!”

The cat-eared mint blob was grinning up at her with its wiggly mouth, whole and unharmed. Squealing in joy, she hugged the purring summon and peppered its jello face with kisses. 

“Runn! Runn!”

The blob appeared quite happy at its treatment and bumped its mouth against her cheek too, as if returning the gesture. She remembered thinking that the Hikawa Hina merch was weird but now this jello-cat was possibly the cutest and best critter in existence!

“You’re such a brave hero! I’m glad you’re okay!”

“Well of course it’s okay. It’s your summon after all. You can always re-summon it if it’s defeated,” HINA prodded at the blob, her eyes shimmering in curiosity. “I’ve read about this thing in some tome before, and it makes sense since you’re a novice Summoner and all. Hmm, yeah, it’s a Poh, a generic, low-level-”

The mint blob angrily tackled the ninja’s face at that. Aya was taken aback by the force of the impact, considering how soft and squishy the Poh was.

“Ahaha, a funny summon by a funny Summoner! Zappin’,” HINA was sporting a reddened nose but she didn’t seem to mind as the blob buzzed fiercely at her. “Hey, you should give it a nickname! That would distinguish it from any regular Pohs and will make it stronger.”

Aya certainly didn’t want to run into another monster and have another repeat of that heart-wrenching grief. She almost slipped out ‘Hina-chan’ but that would just make things confusing with her Hina and this ninja. Besides, being her summon threw out the theory of the blob as her friend who also got warped to this world in this form. She thought hard on what defined the eccentric guitarist and was struck by the image of the girl wolfing down fries at the place she part-timed at.

“Poteto...”

HINA tilted her head. “Poteto-?”

“Ummm, I mean, Popo! Yes, that’s your name from now on, is that okay?” Aya caressed the blob’s ears, earning a happy croon. Ah how cute. It was almost like a puppy, eager to please and have fun. 

“Pff, what kind of weird name is that-” HINA laughed when the blob furiously tackled her face again at the insult. She seemed to think that enduring those attacks were worth teasing the creature for. Aya cooed over her cute summon and cradled it in her arms, which calmed it down instantly. 

“Alright, now that you got your Popo back, let’s get going! We… or rather, you’re gonna be monster chow if you’re still out in the wild by sundown. I’ll be fine of course, but I’m not used to protecting anyone - let alone someone so fail - so it’s best that we get to town!”

“Eh? Y-You’ll escort me there?” 

“Aww, what a zappin’ expression you did just now!” HINA grinned and started to lean close but stopped at the Poh’s warning buzz. “You want me to go with you that much?”

Aya stared at the ninja’s smiling face for a moment before bashfully averting her eyes. “Um, well yes. You’re the first person I’ve met here and, I-I’d feel safer if you’d go with me.”

“Yup, don’t worry, I’ll protect you! I have tons of questions for you and also I was on my way there anyway, to deliver these scrolls. Oh, before I forget-” HINA searched her satchel for a bit and pulled out a small vial. “Tastes kinda yucky but you should drink this. It’ll help numb the pain for now. As soon as we get to town, we’ll go look for a proper Healer.”

“How-?” Aya had been trying her best to ignore the scrapes and bruises but she wasn’t as successful at hiding her discomfort as she thought. 

“Nothing escapes HINA-chan’s eyes~” The ninja winked playfully and burst into giggles at Aya’s grimace after drinking the potion. “Why are you so funny!? Are you sure you’re not doing that on purpose to make me laugh?”

“I am not!”

“You must have a talent for it then~ Well, how do you feel? All better?”

Aya still felt exhausted on the mental side but her body did feel re-energized. That itchy and somewhat painful sensation from the scrapes were gone and her muscles no longer ached when she gingerly stretched her arms and legs. She’s seen magic at work but it was only now that it finally sank in that the world she was stuck at worked in mysterious ways. 

“Thank you.”

“No prob! I rarely use those potions anyway, not sure if it has an expiry date, so I’m glad it worked! Lemme just- hmm?”

Blinking, Aya glanced at her own hand, which had instinctively reached out to stop HINA from putting on her half-mask. The metallic, beast-like mask was quaint in an objective way but the aura of anonymity frightened her. “Could you please not wear it? I’d feel more comfortable- oh, unless, it’s part of your job description then…”

“Wow, even your ears are red! You want to see my face that badly?”

“Yes.” She was already blushing so she might as well be honest. Even if this person was different from the Hina of her world, she was still Hina and she’d like to think that her friend was by her side. 

HINA’s eyes widened as if she wasn’t expecting the answer. Nodding, she tossed the mask into her satchel. “That sure felt boppin~! Okay, but in return, don’t look so sad, okay? You’re prettier when you smile! Like when you got your Popo back!”

Aya was certain that her face must be as red as her outfit but she managed to squeeze out a smile. 

“There you go! Wanna hold hands while we walk?”

“Sure, just let me-” The mint blob hovered out of her arms and obediently nestled on her head. With the now increasingly-familiar weight on her head and the warmth of another person’s hand in her own, Aya let out a deep exhale she didn’t know she was holding. “Thanks again, both of you.”

HINA chuckled and Popo just runn’d. 

As they walked hand in hand down the dirt path, the ninja fired a barrage of questions at her. When Aya said she actually came from a different world, HINA didn’t seem too surprised because it explained why Aya was so bad at her supposed ‘job’, a Summoner. She was very interested in Pastel*Palettes though, so Aya eagerly shared stories of her beloved band. Apparently, in this world, instruments were only used by the best of the best musicians, or a certain group of people named ‘Bards’, whose magic provided support to offensive monster hunters. 

“I guess I’m technically of a support role too,” HINA shrugged and gazed into the distance. “Usually, only people like Royal Knights, Monks or Wizards and so on would deliberately seek out monsters and defeat them to get stronger. Oh, whenever a monster’s destroyed, their magic is naturally absorbed by the victor and that’s how fighters become more powerful. The first few battles were fun for me but I’d rather go around exploring and retrieving treasures for whoever hires me.”

Aya wasn’t familiar with games, but that did sound like a leveling-up system that a fantasy game would have. However, one thing troubled her enough that she wasn’t able to concentrate on HINA’s words.

There was no mention of a partner, guild, or any companions in her stories.

“Aren’t you lonely-?” Aya blurted out and the ninja fell silent. 

“No. I’m not sure how that feels like,” HINA said quietly. “You’re not the first person who’s asked me that but it’s true. I’ve always been alone and I prefer working by myself anyway. I got tired of those bandits’ antics so I left them for good as soon as I was able to - and also nicked this super cool mask from their treasure grove on my way to freedom too haha.”

Aya couldn’t help but recall the few rare times her Hina talked about how things were like before joining Pastel*Palettes. Countless nights of night-watching by herself, quiet households with minimal interaction with her twin Sayo, and excelling in academics and athletics with no one to share her successes with. The guitarist’s attitude was positive then, but as the listener, Aya sure wasn’t.

This HINA didn’t even have a family, so it made sense that loneliness was a foreign concept to her. Aya was proud of the person she was today because of her perseverance in her idol trainee days. However, that sense of solitude was something she never wished to experience again, especially after finding her place of belonging in Pastel*Palettes.

Therefore, hearing HINA’s words just invoked suffocating sadness in her chest.

As she struggled to formulate her emotions into words, the ninja interrupted her train of thoughts. “You want to get back home, don’t you? Back to your home world.”

“Yes. I don’t know how and why I got here in the first place, but I want to go back. I want to see my family and friends again. I must get back somehow.”

“Okay. I will help you,” HINA squeezed her hand and grinned so brightly that the heavy weight in Aya’s chest lifted. “I’m interested in you and I wanna get to know you more, so I’ll join you in your quest - Find a Way Home~! Maybe we’ll even find out why you’re able to call me through this necklace! Boppin, isn’t it?”

“Thank you so much, HINA-chan, I really appreciate-”

“You gotta pay me 171,717 gold coins though, that’s my base fee.”

“... give me back my feels.”

“Daww, I was just joking~ For you, it’ll just be 1,717 gold.”

“Mou, HINA-chan!”

“17 gold?”

“Runn! Runn!”

Their light-hearted bickering was occasionally interjected with the mint blob’s expressive sounds. Aya had a feeling that her journey in this strange world had just begun but hey, at least she wasn’t alone! In a way, she had not one but two Hinas to keep her company.

She will be okay.

Probably. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so began Aya's journey with her two mints, human and blob XD


	3. NFO iii - Departure Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a lot of references to the first NFO event; think of this when you have to walk around and gather info from NPCs

It was yet another sense of deja vu that Aya woke up to. 

Popo sounded annoyed, warbling and buzzing, and there were soft thumps of the blob repeatedly hitting something. 

“Mmhmmm go’way…”

The voice was warm and muffled against her chest! Trembling from the sensation of goosebumps, Aya snapped open her eyes to find a mop of mint-hair obscuring her vision. Aya took several moments to process that HINA was on her bed and nestled snugly against her chest, her rhythmic breaths warm against her collar bones. 

Aya screamed.

Popo yowled and continued to bounce furiously on HINA’s head.

“Aww, ok ok I’m up!” Yawning, the ninja sat up and stretched lethargically. “So energetic in the morning already- hmm? Something on my face?”

Aya was torn between indignant rage and the inexplicable urge to burst into giggles due to the sleep lines on HINA’s cheek and how explosively dishevelled her hair was. 

“Oh yeah, almost forgot to say this - Good morning, Aya-chan!” Her bright grin effectively erased all the grumbles stuck in Aya’s throat.

“G-Good morning to you too,” she looked away and pulled Popo into her arms to calm her speeding heartbeats. “Why are you on my bed?”

“Huh? Did ya forget already? You said it’s okay for me to sleep with you.”

“Wha- don’t say it like that! And when have I said that?!”

“Last night. I asked and you said okay,” HINA pouted and stuck out her tongue at the still hostile blob. “You agreed that it’s not fair for me to get the couch since I did pay for the room, and I haven’t slept on a bed in a while either.”

Blinking slowly, Aya allowed her drowsy brain to boot up before attempting to recall what could have led to her current predicament. She glanced around the modestly-sized room, remembering that they were able to secure a place to stay the night at a humble tavern as soon as they arrived at the village. The owner happened to know basic Healing skills so after she got all fixed up, she took a quick shower and promptly passed out on the very soft bed.

“Okay, I think I remember now, but t-this doesn’t mean you can just… do things to me,” Aya squeaked, noticing that the pajama-robe she wore was rather loose and hiked up at some places.

“What did I do? I sure wasn’t anywhere near you when I got onto the bed,” HINA tilted her head and squinted at the blushing girl, who tightened her arms around the crooning Poh rather defensively. “But hey! It felt really nice, hugging you like that. I think it’s the best sleep I’ve had in years! Even when I was little, I’ve never shared sleeping space with anyone - oh, other than that time I had to hide in a stable and gosh, those horses sure did smell! Ahaha! So don’t worry, you smelled zappin’ and you were shooby squishy!”

“Er, t-thank you-?” Aya resisted the urge to pinch her own waist. Surely, the ninja didn’t mean that she was pudgy? 

“Anyway, can we sleep together again tonight? I like sleeping with you!”

“H-HINA-chan! Don’t say it like that!”

It took some time to drill the implication in the ninja’s brain but that didn’t make her any less eager to repeat their sleeping arrangement again tonight. It wasn’t the first time Aya shared a bed with Hina; Pastel*Palettes only had that much budget so she did have to share rooms with other members of the band whenever they had lives outside the city. However, in a way, this HINA was a stranger so Aya did feel self-conscious about their physical proximity. 

“Let’s put that aside for now,” Aya interjected, not liking how heated her face was already first thing in the morning. “W-We have a lot to do today.”

“Uh-huh! I’m starving, let’s go get some breakfast first, then we’ll get started!” 

Since Aya only had that one Summoner outfit, she got ready rather quickly. She appreciated the soft material of the clothing and she certainly liked its style. A quick peek told her that HINA was just as efficient, except she seemed to be struggling at taming her wild hair.

“Huh, it was never this bad when I camp in the wild.”

“Here, may I?” Aya did comb Hina’s hair sometimes so she made the offer involuntarily. The guitarist did prefer having someone do her hair, saying that it reminded her of the rare few times Sayo used to pamper her like that, while Aya was used to tying her little sister’s hair into pigtails whenever their mother was too busy to do so in the mornings. 

HINA was uncharacteristically silent and obedient as Aya brushed through her long and scruffy hair. Out of habit, she began to hum the chorus parts of Pastel*Palettes songs and didn’t notice the ninja relaxing and leaning back against her. By the time she finished braiding and tying the yellow ribbon, HINA had drifted off, her head bobbing at each breath.

Aya found herself gazing at the sleeping girl’s features, marveling at the similarities with her Hina. She was not prepared for the ache of yearning then, that she missed her friend much more than she thought.

“Runn-?”

“You’re right, it’s not fair for me to compare them, and I need to work hard to gather information if I want to get back!” Aya gratefully caressed the Poh’s ears. 

After gently rousing the ninja awake, they headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. The Inn owner, Linda, was quite generous and interested in hearing their tales. It was mostly HINA chattering about her adventures in the forest and cavern yonder, and Aya quietly enjoying the odd but delicious western style food. The pair agreed that it would be best to hide the fact that she was from a different world, at least until they found more information. 

The tavern was mostly empty, so as soon as they stepped out, Aya was taken aback by the amount of people out and about. A quick scan told her that bright-pelage of hair was common in this world, including pink, mint and even neon blue. Dark colors like black and brown actually stood out, and at some points she almost called out to them because she thought she saw Rinko or Misaki or even Kasumi. Familiar hair colors and styles also made her mistake some of the villagers as Kanon or Chisato.

The yearning for her friends grew stronger, and she couldn’t help but scoot closer to HINA as they walked down the busy street. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” The ninja must have noticed her silence and stopped to ask. Their plan was that they would separate ways so that HINA could go deliver her scrolls while Aya collected information around town, and they can reconvene back at the tavern later. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Aya clung to the ninja’s long mint cape and answered honestly. “No, I’m too nervous, HINA-chan. Can I stay with you? Is that okay?”

“Of course!” HINA didn’t tease her, surprisingly, and held her palm up. “Wanna hold hands?”

Aya gratefully took it and felt most of the jitteriness fade as her companion weaved between and led her through the crowd. Popo, in an effort not to stand out, stuck itself on her shoulder like an ornament instead of nestling on her head, and warbled softly as if to soothe her. 

She was in a much better state of mind by the time they reached a large two-storey building at the end of the road. Unlike most of its inconspicuous exterior, its grand double-doors were made of varnished wood that were obviously of better quality than its walls. While Aya admired the intricate designs on the doors, HINA was unfazed and shoved them open rather effortlessly. 

“Hello! Is Jake-san here?” 

There were no one else but a middle-aged man behind the counter at the far end of this grand dining hall, or at least Aya assumed so. Rows of long benches and some decorative banners implied that this must be a social space for a large group of people. Could it be one of those guildhouses that HINA’s mentioned, where those of various jobs gather together, looking for quests to complete?

“Hi there, I am Jake. Who might you be?” The clean-shaven man gave them a friendly wave and gestured for them to take seats on the stools. HINA readily flopped down on one, prompting Aya to do the same.

The ninja took out her half-mask and held it up, grinning. “We spoke through the orb, Jake-san! It’s me, the LeopardWolf~” 

“Oooh! It is you. I didn’t expect the renowned LeopardWolf to be a young woman.”

“Haha, that’s what everyone says whenever they see my face. Here are the scrolls you asked for! Retrieving them from the Cavern of the Moleman was a piece of cake!”

“Haha, is that so? I’m glad you didn’t run into any troubles at least,” Jake glanced at Aya curiously but didn’t ask of her involvement and began to count the parchments one by one. “Hmm? I was pretty sure there should be 34 pages…”

“Really? They’re all tied up like this when I nicked’em from the treasure box,” HINA shrugged, and Aya had to focus on playing with Popo in case her expression gave them away. The ninja did use up one of the pages to help her re-summon the Poh, so hopefully that didn’t cause any trouble with her employer.

“Hmm, I must have remembered wrong then or my informant was incorrect,” Jake shook his head and put the scrolls away behind the counter before retrieving a bag of coins. “Here is the reward as promised. Thank you for your swift and successful return!”

“No problem, Pops! Don’t forget to contact me if you have another adventure I can take on!” Grinning, HINA hopped off the stool and tossed the bag of coins into her satchel. “Oh, actually, I have a favor to ask ya, and I don’t mind if I have to pay a few coins for it. Who’s the most knowledgeable person in this village? We’d like to talk to that person.”

Jake seemed surprised and sent another curious glance at Aya’s direction. “That would be Dankein-san, the leader of the village. He’s my boss in fact, so let me go ask if he’s available for guests right now.” He waved off HINA’s offer of coins and asked them to wait while he went upstairs to what was presumably Dankein’s office.

“He seems like a nice person, but are you sure it’s okay that you don’t tell him about the scrolls-?” Aya whispered nervously.

HINA seemed unconcerned. She prodded at Popo’s wiggly mouth and was promptly bitten. “Haha, that didn’t hurt at all! Jake-san might’ve seen through me anyway, but that’s only cuz that specific page isn’t as important as the rest of them.” 

“Okay…”

“Hey, LeopardWolf, Dankein-san is in the middle of a conference with the mayor of Jorbe, but he should have time later in the evening.” Jake called from behind the banisters above them. 

“Nah, it’s okay! We won’t bother him. We’ll just ask around town - unless, Jake-san, have you heard of any weird happenings?”

“What do you mean?” The man now held a rather childish gleam in his wizened eyes. “Members of my guild come and go, and I have indeed heard of interesting stories.”

“That makes things easy then! Have you met or heard of, hmm, travellers who don’t remember how they get here? Like, they were originally somewhere else and suddenly got warped to an unfamiliar location?”

Aya was impressed by how HINA worded her question. It was very possible that she wasn’t the only one from her world who got teleported into NFO after all. 

Jake rubbed his chin and stared at the large wall hanging behind him. The large map was presumably of this continent, which Aya learned to be the Territory of Fleig. “I have not heard of such tales, at least not here in the Departure Village. See, most of my guild members only take on requests in the vicinity because they are new to their jobs and are not high level enough to travel too far. That’s why I entrusted the retrieval of the scrolls to you, an anonymous outsider. Why don’t you talk to my wife? As the owner of an inn, she might have a broader collection of travellers’ stories to share than I do.”

As it turned out, Jake’s wife was Linda, the owner of the tavern they stayed at. The two girls thanked the man and returned to the busy streets now that they had a new objective. On their way back to the tavern, the ninja smoothly chattered with many of the passersby or the vendors that lined up the streets. Whether it was because HINA was charismatic or the townsfolk were that friendly, they learned quite a lot in a short span of time.

While nothing matched Aya’s situation, odd incidents were indeed happening around the continent, such as loner monsters now working in packs to attack warriors, or previously-docile creatures shunning human approach and even got hostile. There were rumours of a civil war within the Edracon clan due to unrest caused by their missing heirs. The oldest was long missing, vowing to understand humans, while the youngest also went missing recently to go on an adventure too. 

“Oh, the Edragon clan is an influential family at the capital of Fleig,” HINA explained when she noticed Aya’s eyes glazing from bewilderment. “Not that I care but I do know this is a pretty big deal - see, they’re rumored to be Dragon descents. They advocate for every race to live in harmony, including elves, centaurs, and so on. Of course, there were always outliers in the clans who didn't agree with such a peaceful concept. All those battles in the central regions are because of them stirring up trouble! So very not boppin’ of them.”

“You’re absolutely right, young woman!” The old lady selling produce nodded vehemently. “It’s so sad, just when the continent is finally peaceful after decades of war! We’re lucky that none of those troubles reach all the way here to Borderland.”

Aya concluded that she was really lucky to have ‘arrived’ at a relatively safe part of the continent, with a summon somehow already accompanying her and the ninja teleporting to her rescue against only one monster, instead of a pack of them. She hugged her dear Popo tightly and decided that she must properly thank HINA for everything she’s done for her. 

She didn’t work at the fast-food restaurant without acquiring frying skills! She shall do her best to make the most delicious plate of fries using these potato-like veggies!

“D-Do you mind if we buy some of these? If my understanding is correct, I don’t think they’re too pricey and I promise you’ll like what I make!” Unfortunately, being penniless, Aya still had to ask HINA to buy the ingredients. 

The ninja’s eye lit up like megawatt bulbs. “You’re gonna cook, Aya-chan?! I was so sure you can’t cook, this is so wooshidy!”

Her braid was swinging like a pendulum as she practically frolicked back to the tavern, babbling various questions at Aya like an excited puppy. The kind Linda agreed to let Aya borrow the kitchen if she could try some of these ‘fries’ too. Since they intended to ask the pretty woman questions later, Aya conceded and quickly got to work. 

After encountering so many dispiriting events that emphasize her failings, Aya was pleased with this idea. It gave her a sense of control at last, reminding her that she still had things she excelled at. While she didn’t consider herself an amazing cook like Lisa or Tsugumi, she was confident that she was better than average, as long as it didn’t involve making desserts like chocolate. 

“Woooow! Wow! Bop! Bop! Bop! Boppin’!!!!!” 

Even though the reaction was somewhat expected, Aya was still filled with joy and pride to see HINA wolfing down the plates of golden and crispy fries. She could only chuckle as she dabbed at the ninja’s messy cheek with a napkin, and squirmed in embarrassment as Linda praised her for the unusual but delicious food. It was interesting how such a recipe didn’t exist in this world, so fortunately this worked out perfectly for Aya.

“Runn~”

The three humans shifted their attention to the Poh just in time to see it absorb pieces of fries like a macrophage. Aya blinked and stared. Popo’s wiggly mouth didn’t change at all as it hovered over the fries and absorbed them into its jello body. 

Aya blinked again, while HINA burst out laughing. Even Linda was wiping at the corners of her eyes, chuckling.

“It’s been many years since I’ve seen a Poh, let alone see one feeding… it never gets old,” the woman smiled again when she rubbed Popo’s ears and received a happy purr in return. “I have to say, your Poh is quite unique, Aya-san. Though relatively low-leveled, it’s already showing unique characteristics of a high-level summon, such as its ears and those cute little bow ties under them.”

“A-Ah, thank you-? I’m not sure how Popo is like this either.” Linda seemed trustworthy enough so Aya almost blurted out her origins. 

“Magic works in mysterious ways! Well then, now that we’re all on full bellies, tell me what’s on your mind? I believe you have something to ask me?”

“How do you-?” Aya unconsciously winced and even HINA stopped chewing her fries. The mint blob simply warbled and consumed the rest of the food on the ninja’s plate. Frowning, HINA picked up the Poh’s plate and slid its contents down her throat as if she were drinking soup. Popo tackled the ninja’s chin and the latter pinched its ears in return. 

Aya ignored the bickering mints in the background and anxiously met Linda’s gaze. 

“Don’t worry dear, I just sensed that you’re troubled by something. I’m not an experienced inn owner for nothing! And believe it or not, I used to be a Sorceress before my retirement!” The ponytailed woman gestured at the scythe that hung like a decor on the wall. “After going on various journeys, I returned to my hometown here and took one mission to the Rigolo Mines, which was just past the rice fields on the west side of the village. The monsters were much more powerful than I thought, so I was stuck there for a very long time, sealing them away. I could only exchange letters with Jake through the help of novice travellers. One day, I was worn down and possessed by one monster. I would’ve been forced to attack this village if it weren’t for the Ebon Witch.”

By then, both HINA and Popo had stopped fighting and were listening just as intently as Aya. Linda took a sip of ale as if to gather her thoughts and continued. “She was very powerful, she and her Necromancer companion. Together, they cleared the mines of monsters and I was able to return here and marry Jake. I began to run a tavern just as I have always dreamed of and learned basic Healing skills to help travellers however I could.”

“That’s an amazing story, Linda-san! I’m so glad you and Jake-san were able to find your happily-ever-after!” NFO world or not, Aya was very touched that this drama-like romantic tale had a happy ending. 

“Well then, Aya-san, how can I help you?” The motherly woman’s smile was enough to encourage her to divulge as much as she could. Like HINA did earlier, Aya explained that she was from far far away, with no memories of how and why she got here. 

“Unfortunately, I haven’t heard any similar stories from those who have stayed at this tavern,” Linda’s expression was apologetic but determined as well. “However, I believe that such a powerful warp could only be done by a mage of the Ebon Witch’s calibre. I would suggest that you head for Jorbe, which was known for its guild of mages. They might have more information and can assist you further.”

“Or, you could head for the Lost Temple.”

Jake stepped inside the tavern with an amiable smile. Linda greeted her husband with a hug and a playful slap to his arm. “I’m guessing their stories rekindled your adventurous spirit, dear?”

“You sure saw through me easily,” he rubbed his hair sheepishly before facing Aya and HINA. “I was able to speak to Dankein-san about your question, and he suggested the Lost Temple might hold the answers you seek. I’m sure you’ve seen the mountain range on the north side of this village - remind me to dig out a map and show you - the Temple is located just beyond a large river that divided the mountains. Inside the Temple is the Carbonado Chalice.”

He paused dramatically and grinned at his audience’ quiet ‘ooohs’. “Rumours say that it will grant the wish of whoever drank the Holy Water from it, but only if the wish is virtuous and free of malice towards another being. Those who had successfully traversed and reached the Temple failed to realize their wishes, but that’s because they all wished for power and so on. If you just want to know how you got here, and return to your home, I think this is worth a try, no?”

“This! That sounds like a boppin’ idea, Jake-san! Thanks so much!” HINA jumped up from her seat and gestured animatedly with her hands. “What do you say, Aya-chan, Popo? I’ve always wanted to explore cool places like temples and if the chalice thingy didn’t work, we can just go to Jorbe and ask those mages!”

It sounded like a great plan, except having to travel deep into the mountains honestly frightened Aya. The hills outside of Departure Village were already bad enough. 

As if hearing her unspoken question, HINA gripped her hands tightly and grinned. “Don’t worry, you got me, remember? I promise I’ll get better at this whole escort and protecting thing-” Popo yowled loudly. “- and you have your summon to help you! How about this, before we go to the mountains, lemme take you to someone I know. She’s smart and got lots of books! I think she can teach you to be a better Summoner. Last I heard, she should be close to those mountains!”

That sounded like a much better plan. Aya did want to get home as soon as possible but not at the cost of someone else’s life. She did not mind getting stronger so she could better protect herself and be less of a burden. She did not want to see the Poh splatter into droplets ever again.

Aya also stood up and pumped up her fist. “Okay, let’s do this!”

“Boppin’! Let’s gather some supplies and head there right away! Hehe, I haven’t seen Tsugu-chan-sensei in a while, it’ll be a zappin’ reunion~” 

She gaped at the familiar name.

Could it be the friendly kouhai she knew from her world? 

**Author's Note:**

> Those (spoiler-ish?) concept arts can be found on my twitter @athyrabunlord under the hashtag NeoFantasyOnline  
> [hnay] https://twitter.com/athyrabunlord/status/1268079746664902661?s=20  
> [hnay2] https://twitter.com/athyrabunlord/status/1268431494856335360?s=20  
> [hnay3] https://twitter.com/athyrabunlord/status/1268790721022013441?s=20  
> [Afterglow] https://twitter.com/athyrabunlord/status/1267691767094063105?s=20


End file.
